


look at me!

by chaekkung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, a 10min drabble inspired by yet another Real event, also clingy!ck :D, changkyun is always providing well for the hyunkyuns .. ily, this is just fluff yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaekkung/pseuds/chaekkung
Summary: Hyungwon's busy doing his own thing but Changkyun wants attention.





	look at me!

**Author's Note:**

> aksjhdkddj that picture kyun posted of hyungwon w the pigtails yeah thatbwas the inspo :^) someone asked me to write something about it on tungle so here it is !!
> 
> also i dont like using hyung and stuff in fics but honestly the way ck calls hyungwon hyung is the cutest thing ever so i couldnt resist :/

“Hyung!” Changkyun paces around the messy waiting room, restless as ever. He had a little too much sugar in his coffee this morning, and he’s skittering around Hyungwon like an excited puppy.

 

“Hyung!”

 

“What,” the older boy is hunched over on a chair, staring intensely at his phone.

 

“I’m bored,” Changkyun whines, sitting down on the couch and getting right back up. “When are the others coming back?”

 

“I dunno.”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Nothing,” Hyungwon mumbles.

Changkyun crosses his arms and stares at Hyungwon’s annoyingly perfect face in the mirror. Hyungwon is usually always babying him– especially when they’re alone–but he’s not even paying any attention to Changkyun right now.

 

He leans over Hyungwon’s shoulders, and peeks at the screen he has his eyes glued on. “What the f- Is that a Kai fancam?” Changkyun says loudly in Hyungwon’s ear, and the older winces away a little.

“Mhm.” Then he answers Changkyun’s impending question. “And because I’m trying to learn from him, you know that.”

 

“Okay…”

 

Or so he says.

 

Within two minutes, he’s circling around Hyungwon again. “Hyung…!”

 

“Yes?” Hyungwon still doesn’t look away from the screen.

 

Changkyun stands behind him, bends down a little, and wraps his arms around Hyungwon. “Hyung, play with me.”

 

“Later.”

 

Changkyun lets out a defeated huff, and looks around the room. He sees a few hair ties scattered on the dresser, and smiles to himself.

He takes two yellow ones, and returns behind Hyungwon. Changkyun ties Hyungwon’s hair into two pigtails, but he doesn’t even retaliate the whole time.

Changkyun pulls out his phone, and snaps a picture in the mirror, with Hyungwon’s brows furrowed and monitoring intently. He uploads it on the fancafe, commenting on his cute pigtails.

 

Hyungwon gets a text from Kihyun that reads “wtf are you doing”, with an attachment of the fancafe post.

Changkyun is laughing at the back, and Hyungwon finally puts his phone down.

 

“Come here,” Hyungwon says, raising an eyebrow. Changkyun skips over with a cheeky smile.

 

Hyungwon pulls the younger down towards him, and kisses him deeply, not forgetting to leave Changkyun breathless afterwards. “Since you want my attention so bad,” he whispers.

 

Changkyun’s head spins, and not from the sugar crash. He learns that it’s dangerous to mess with Hyungwon, but he didn’t hate it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this rq at work sorry if there were any mistakes! also the hyungkyun tag is so dry skhdjdjdjs @ god help


End file.
